Tide4Ward
by Oceanstalker
Summary: He never thought this would happen. The competition is two months away. It would have been plenty of time, except Bodie's partner is injured. Thankfully he quickly finds himself in an unlikely pairing, but would this all work out before time runs out?


Greetings Dance Central fans Oceanstalker here with my second fanfic of the game, I've been holding this story in my mind for a while but sense Dance Central Spotlight arrived it added the tiny bit of spark I needed to bring it to motion. I hope you guys like it so far let me know if you want more. Laters.

Disclaimer: the characters of the story is based on the game made by Harmonix, all rights reserved.

Tide4Ward

Chapter 1

On that late evening the blonde man in a b-ball shirt and swim trunks push his way pass the iron gate that lead to the closed mini golf course. Through the darkness he stroll pass the rusty pirate ship and the windmill before he sees lights pouring from the green dinosaur. It is there he sees the girls in their green and yellow hoodies, some are warming up on the floor, others texting on thier phones by the tail, and he even see another set laughing at some video on one of the girl's laptop. They stop what they were doing the minuet he step into the light, few of them begin to swarm over him before he could walk any further by then they gaze squarely at him. "You're off'ly far from da shore." said a broad one with a deep voice, a smaller one squeak, "Yeah you lost blondie?" another with glasses point outwards, "Da beach club is 200 kilometers OUT!"

"Chill ladies," he chuckles, "I ain't mean no harm I just wanna talk to your leader."

The so said leader came and parted her girls; "It's A'ight ladies I can take it from here."

They back up but they are not too far from her. She cling to the white belt holding her skinny jeans her green eyes keeping a focus on the blonde, "Well if it ain't the Riptide captin' Bodie," she speak calmly, "now what could bring da water boi ta this dry part of da woods." "I came to ask of you a little favor," he reply "Go on…" she bekon. He look at the girls, "Could we discus this in private?" she shake her head, "Nah-uh we don't keep secrets here." He lean over to her, "Even if it's confidential like uh, AIDS?" he whisper, and he receive back a whisper, "Is it about AIDS?" "No." she lean back and waved her hand in slight irritation, "Than out wid it already, I ain't got all night." He frown, "Well Taye you might have known that Emilia recently had an injury right?" "Oh I've heard," she nod, "Mo told me her knees collapsed during yo dance off with da Hi-Def." In the backdrop you could hear the others talking and nodding to one another, out of nowhere Lil T spoke up, "She a'right?" Bodie jump a little by her sudden appearance but he answers, "Yeah she's resting up back at home," he turn back to Taye, "But now I don't have a partner for this Ballroom dance competition in two months." It start to perk the crews interests at that point, Taye tilt her head a little, "Why don't chu call it off?" He sighs, "The competition's in Australia and we can't get a refund on those flight tickets." "Mmm-hmm."

A few girls smirk and dart their eyes between the two crew captains, he keep going, "I'll cut it to the chase, Dare's off in London for her fashion show, Lima's gone to some 'classified mission', and Aubery's already signed up with Angel so that leaves me with…" he points his fingers at her and smiled, "…you." She blinks while her face keeps still, "Mmm-hmm." She stroll closer to him, "You want me ta be yo' dance partner?" "Pretty much," Lil T came up, "But we have rules Bodie," once again he jump back by her sudden presence, she raise her hands with sass as she explains, "If anyone wants ta be partners with any of our girls, let alone da captain, he will have ta complete some qualifications," the bespectacled girl added, "See we'd like ta be sure if a brotha is capable of makin' us look good." Lil T continues, "That's right, so we don't be partners with just anyone." He put his hands on his hips, "Fair enough what do I have to do?" Taye walks over to the floor, "You and me, dance off, one song, right here." Bodie rubs his hands together in delight as he follows her, "Alright! Let's do this!" Lil T bring out the boom box and play Black Widow by Iggy

Taye took the lead with some basic pop moves with her hands that quickly progress to more elaborate steps with her feet. She took a twirl and finished off with a couple of locks.

Bodie followed her moves with a couple of cross steps then dropped it low with a bit of 'umph' later in the song he slides, leap limb over limb, a couple of tuks and a finishing flip. You could hear the girls wooing from here and there.

But that's where Taye surprises him, stepping up with some of her tuks, did a reverse crawl on her back and got her feet flying off the ground. The girls cheered for their leader.

But he ain't done yet, he goes back and forth with his shuffle as though surfing on air, cross steps before he drop and come up, and reverse crawl before he pushes his legs up to stand and turn with his hands before he lands back on his feet. By then the song is done.

After a huge round of applause Taye turns to the audience. "A'ight ladies have we reached a verdict?" "YEAH!" roar the girls, she smiles, "All those in favor of Bodie being my dance partner for da ballroom competition raise yo hands." He silently look at the crowd and sure enough hands begin the rise and then finally Taye raises her hand, "It's unanimous I'm yo new dance partner fo' now," she comes to him, "just da kind of thing I expect from yew." "Thanks." She leans over to the side of his head, "Meet me at DCI studio no.12, Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays at 5pm." "Got it." She turn to her girls with loud claps, "A'ight ladies show's ovah, it's time ta dance!" On that note Bodie makes his way back through the gates and into the streets.

~*~To be continued.~*~


End file.
